


[TinCan]Temptation

by tsui_charlie



Category: Lovebychance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[TinCan]Temptation

-天台/制服

今天的tin到家里公司实习，can想给他个惊喜提前来到前台等他下班，tin答应他要带他去吃日本料理。等到手机的时间已显示6点半，但tin还没有步出电梯。

can愈等愈饿就溜去了买冰淇淋，他记得死tin不爱吃甜的，故意去买了减糖的冰淇淋。

拿着冰淇淋回到大堂的can却看见tin被一个女秘书缠着，tin在大庭广众无法大声喝止女性，只能冷着脸地无视她，走到can身边牵着那只拿着冰淇淋的手离开了。

可事后can一直回想起这件事，没错，他吃醋了！

他怕tin到头来会受不住秘书的诱惑而抛妻，所以他必须先发制人。因为这件事他特意去请教了pond，问他怎样才能迷住男人。

最后can得到了两个非常难以启齿的答案，“制服”“天台”。

can从情趣用品店买来他以前打死都不会穿的衣服，一套衣不蔽体的水手服！

tin实习完回到家，只想抱着哈蜜瓜好好温存一番，他已经超过8小时没有抱到can了。

打开卧室的门却被一幕春景怔住了。

can别扭地穿上水手服后，才发现衣服的下摆短得连胸前两点都遮不住，下身的裙子也只是刚好到大腿根部，稍有动作就春光外泄，过膝长祙更是让人欲罢不能。

被动静吓到的can连忙一只手护胸，一只手拉着裙子往下扯。can的意图在tin看来一目了然，tin上前去搂着can外露的纤腰，轻轻一捏腰间的软肉，再与他交换了一个悠长的吻。

下巴抵在can的肩膀上，舌头描绘着他颈后的曲线，“怎么今天这么可爱”

“烦死了 不做就放手”明明脸蛋已经烧红，还要死撑着，这样熟透的哈蜜瓜看上去更可口。

tin轻笑一声，含着柔软又熟悉的唇瓣反覆啃咬，像是不将人吻得缺氧就势不罢休一样。待到can呼吸加速着，tin才恋恋不舍地放开娇艳欲滴的唇瓣。

tin将人横抱起准备放在床上，却被can阻止性地吻了吻他的唇。“不要...在床上...”

“在哪”

“天...天台”

tin继续蹂躏着那双唇，两人从出电梯就一直纠缠着直至到达天台。tin家的天台大得能容纳数十人，在这样一望无际的地方做这种事还是加倍地羞耻。

can靠在栏杆旁，tin急速地吮吸着在空气中颤抖的小红点，一瞬间就被舔得水光潋灩，被牙齿蹂躏所产生的微痛感让can软了身子。

tin的手也伸进了超短裙内，撸动着那完全勃起的青芽，不断做多少之次，can还是害羞自己的性器握在tin手上，上下套弄了几下，前端就开始溢出前列腺液身体就更无力地依赖在tin结实的胸膛上。

“宝贝 真空是想勾引谁”

“没有...我只有tin...”

对方手的动作不断加快，阵阵快感直冲脑门，惹得can按捺不住呻吟地轻叫出声，“啊啊...太快了...”，就当can要到达高潮时，tin却俯下身含住了他的分身，快速地吸吮了几下，终于在对方口腔里释放出第一次。

can没来得及阻止，tin就将浊液全数吞掉，还色情地舔了舔嘴角。

“宝贝好甜 今天干嘛这么主动”

“都怪你...怪你跟那个女秘书 你们什么关系”

“没有一点关系 can不喜欢的话 我明天就解雇她”

“那不是显得我...很无理取闹吗...”

“我的人 谁敢说什么”

can趴在天台的围栏上，眼看50层下全是人来人往，虽说没可能会看见他们的羞耻行为，但是足以让can紧张得收紧后穴。

tin本来想好好帮哈蜜瓜地扩张，伸进两只手指后发现can为了勾引他真的下足了功夫，“can 怎么不在我面前扩张 下次我要看”

“臭tin 别废话 快进来了”

tin撸动了几下自已的粗大，就朝着那个粉嫩的后穴长驱直入，短裤已经起不了任何遮掩作用。虽然can扩张用了不少ky，但tin的突然进入还是让他痛得惊叫出声。

can怕在顶楼发出这样羞耻的声音会被听见，死命捂着自己的嘴巴，身后的人就故意将手指伸进他的口腔，被强行撬开嘴巴后，交换了一个唇舌交缠的深吻。

身后的人动作愈来愈快地律动着，茎身的抽插会带出粉嫩的媚肉，内道紧致得像是有无数吸盘，深深吸附着tin的性器，硕大的进出每一次都直抵穴心，不断刺激着那块小软肉，每狠狠撞一下，can的叫声就更甜腻。

“不要...不...太快了...坏掉了...”

“是can主动勾引的”

敏感点持续受到刺激，can舒服得仰起颈项，手指都像是要抓破墙壁。突然tin退了出去，将浑身软软的can转向自已，can那穿着白色长袜的双腿下意识缠上了对方精壮的腰。

“抱紧了”

正面入的姿势，让tin将can高潮的一幕收进眼底，浊液也释放在对方的腹肌上。

“tin...给我吧...啊啊...”

“好 都给你”

tin轻吻着那张意乱情迷的脸蛋，狠狠地抽插了数十下，就将欲望都发泄在对方的体内。

被浓浓的精液烫得全身发抖的can无力地挂在tin身上，拔出性器的一刻，小穴流出的浊液沿着腿线沾污了地面。

“以后也不要了”

“不要什么”

“不要吃醋”

“但我看你很爽”

“闭嘴！”

但tin想的是以后多找几个女下属在自己身边演戏，哈蜜瓜又会吃醋了。


End file.
